The hero flu
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: After leaving the refrigerator open overnight, KO becomes sick, but is also afraid to go to the doctor (based on the spongebob episode 'Suds').


**Hey everyone **

**And now I present a new story.**

**In honor of _Spongebob's_ 20th birthday, I've decided to do an _OK K.O._ parody of one of the episodes. This episode being parodied is the season one episode called _Suds_.**

**Please note, I own nothing **

**_OK K.O. Let's be heroes _belongs to Ian Jones Quartey/Cartoon Network and _Spongebob Squarepants _belongs to Nickelodeon/Stephen Hillenburg (Rest In Peace).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Late at night at KO's house, our young hero is quietly sleeping in his bed. In KO's dream, K.O. was standing inside of a giant paper cup, when a nacho chip fell on his head.

"Hey! It's raining lightning nachos! Yeah!"

K.O. ran around stuffing the nachos into his mouth.

Back in the real world, K.O. woke up to find that he was actually eating his pillow. Once he heard his stomach growling, he spits the pillow out and climbed down the bunk bed.

"A quick midnight snack and then it's back to bed."

K.O. made his way into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Inside, he found tupperware containing some leftover spaghetti (without olives).

"Nothing like some leftover spaghetti to help you get to sleep."

As soon as K.O. took a bite, he immediately fell asleep on the kitchen counter with his head down. But what he didn't notice was that he left the fridge wide open, causing the cold air to come out.

* * *

The next morning, Carol awoke from her bed and realized that it was suddenly cold.

"The fridge!"

Carol tried to get to the fridge, but found the kitchen floor was all frozen and slippery. But she made her way and shut the fridge door.

"Now what dumbbell would just leave the fridge open like that?"

Then suddenly, she noticed her son was asleep on the counter with frozen icicles stuck to his hair.

"K.O. wake up. I thought I told you not to leave the fridge open all night."

K.O. woke up feeling cold and lightheaded. "Sorry mommy."

Carol noticed that her son was looking under the weather. "Woah there, sweetie. You don't look like yourself."

"I don't _feel_ like myself," K.O. answers. "I think I have a cold."

Carol felt his forehead. "Oh I'm afraid it's _more_ than a cold. You've got a flu. The hero flu."

"What's the difference?"

"Well if you have the hero flu, weird things keep happening."

"What kinda things?"

"They vary. But one thing's always the same. The first symptom is uncontrollable sneezing."

As if on cue, K.O. let out a big sneeze. "Aw, I can't get the flu, because then I'll have to miss work." Just as he was about to sneeze again, he pulled his headband over his nose.

"That doesn't look comfortable."

"No mommy. I like wearing my sweatband like this."

"K.O., maybe you should just stay home."

"I'm not sick. I'm going to work," K.O. said as he headed out the door.

* * *

But at the bodega, things weren't much better, as K.O. was still sneezing like crazy.

Then Mr Gar came in. "K.O., What's the hold up?"

"Right away, sir," K.O. sniffles.

"K.O.? What's the matter with you? You're paler then a baby dinosaur."

(Speaking of dinosaurs) Baby Teeth pops out of nowhere and grunts.

Mr Gar let out a gasp. "The hero flu?!"

K.O. was holding a mop while his legs were wobbling. "I'm almost done Mr Gar." But then he sneezed again, making him slip and make a big mess.

"Alright K.O. You're too sick to work."

"No Mr Gar. I'm okay. Honest."

"No, now go home and get some rest." K.O. walks out the front door. "Nothing personal kid. Just can't have you sneezing all over the place."

But as soon as everybody in the bodega heard that, they immediately erupted in a panic.

* * *

Back at KO's house, K.O. was lying in his bed with a box of tissues nearby.

"Oh…...I feel horrible. AH CHOO! Oh who am I kidding? I've got the flu. No doubt about it. AH CHOO! I better take care of this before it gets out of hand."

K.O. pulls out his phone and made an important call.

Back at the bodega, Enid received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Enid? I'm sick. Can you escort me to the doctor?"

"Oh sure K.O., I'll be over there faster than you can say…."

"Yeah okay Enid, Thanks." K.O. sneezed into the phone before she hung up.

"Eh, it beats having to deal with customers all day long."

* * *

Moments passed as K.O. got all bundled up and ready to head out, when suddenly the door rang.

"Coming."

K.O. opens the door to discover it was his coworker Radicles. "Hey K.O. Going skiing?"

"I'm sick Rad. I'm going to the doctor."

"What!? Oh you can't go!"

"Why not Rad?"

Rad let himself inside. "I know a guy who knows a guy who went to the doctor once, and the doctor's office is a horrible, horrible place!"

K.O. took a seat on the bed. "Well it can't be as horrible as the flu. ACHOO!"

"Oh it is K.O. First, they make you sit in the…..waiting room."

"Is that the horrible part Rad?"

"No. It gets worse. They make you read old magazines."

K.O. starts to get more worried.

Rad took off a branch from a nearby plant. "Then the doctor pulls out his stethoscope."

"No!"

"Yes! It's a device so sinister! So icy cold when it touches your bare flesh…...Sssssssss!"

Rad took the end piece of the branch and put it against KO's chest, making him jump out in fear.

"No! No! No stethoscope! No doctor! No magazines! No! Rad! I don't wanna go to the doctor."

"Exactly."

"You gotta help me get better Rad. Please? Would you like to be my doctor Rad?"

"What else are friends for?"

* * *

Later, the duo was in the kitchen where K.O. was sitting on top of the counter, still sneezing.

"It appears as though we'll have hold back the sneezing," Rad decided. "Try holding it in."

K.O. was confused. "Hold it in? Are you sure? What if I explode?"

"K.O., have I ever steered you wrong? You're not gonna explode. Trust me."

"Ok, I trust you." Just as K.O. was about to sneeze, he tried holding back.

"Feel better?"

"I don't know." But as K.O. continued holding in his sneezing, he started getting bigger.

"Okay, I did not see this coming. Why do I feel like this has happened before?"

K.O. then realized. "Hey! No explosions! Rad, your treatment is working!"

"You think so?"

"Sure, at this rate, I'll be cured in no time. In fact, I'm gonna call Enid and tell her not to come. Thanks Rad."

"And they say I'd never make anything out of myself."

K.O. took out his phone, but he found it to be difficult to dial. "My fingers are too big for the screen. Doctor Radicles, could you call Enid for me?"

"Sure, patient K.O." Rad dials the number as Enid picks up the phone. "Hello Enid?"

"Hey Rad."

"I'm calling on behalf of my patient K.O."

"I'm on my way over to take him to the hospital."

"Uhh…...that will no longer be required. He is in my care as of today."

"Well I'm coming over to take a look. I'll be over there faster than…"

"Oh yeah, yeah whatever. Don't bother Enid!" As soon as Rad hung up the phone, he was immediately in a state of panic. "K.O.! Quick! Enid's coming! We gotta make sure you're well, or she'll take you to the doctor!"

Rad ran to the sink and dipped his gloved hands in cold water. "Don't touch me! I'm sterile!"

* * *

Throughout a montage, Rad tried many attempts to try to make K.O. better.

First, he took out a jar of peanut butter and spread it on his left foot and sandwiching it with two slices of bread. "Feeling better?"

"Uh-uh."

Next, Rad slams the door while a string was tied to the knob. And it pulled one of KO's teeth out. "Feel better yet?"

"Not really."

Next, the two were bouncing on a trampoline. "How….about…...now?"

"I…. don't….think so."

Finally, Rad takes a huge bandage and placed it on KO's back. "Feeling better?"

"Nope."

Rad took off the bandage, making K.O. scream in pain. Then he placed it back on in a different position. "How about now?"

"No."

Then they tried again. "How about now?"

"Uh-uh."

* * *

Later, Enid and Dendy arrived at KO's house.

"Thanks for coming along with me, Dendy," said Enid.

"No problem," Dendy replies. "When I heard about KO's illness, I figured it be best if I tag along."

Enid knocks on the door. "Hello? K.O.?"

Inside, K.O. was tied to a medieval machine.

"Uh-oh!" Rad gasps. "It's Enid!"

K.O. sneezed again making him blow up like a beach ball.

"There's no one home!" Rad rolls K.O. out the back way without the girls knowing.

"Rad! You open this door!" Enid demands. "Rad, sometimes I just don't understand you."

Then they heard a sneezing sound.

"Hey!"

The two girls marched over.

"Okay Radicles," Dendy orders. "Where's K.O.?"

"Uhh, uhh. He's not here at the moment," Rad lies. "Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep."

Of course, they didn't buy it.

"Okay, now tell me." Enid points to two vans that look exactly the same. "Since when do you have two vans?"

"Since I ran out of space to put my stuff."

"Uh huh. Yeah."

Then Dendy spots something else. "And since when does your van have feet?"

"This gives it that extra kick," Rad explains.

But then another sneeze was heard, revealing that it was K.O. in disguise. "Hi Enid. Hi Dendy."

Rad held up KO's hand. "Hmmm. The dirt therapy seems to be working just fine."

Enid was less than amused. "Rad, K.O. has to see a real doctor."

"No he doesn't! I'm taking good care of him! Show her K.O. Say ahhh."

K.O. did so, but when he did, his foul breath made the pterodactyls faint and it wilted the flowers.

"See," Enid stated. "He's even worse than I thought."

"Indeed," Dendy agrees.

However, Rad was trying to block out the smell with a clothespin. "What do you mean? He's fine."

Enid knocks the clothespin off his nose.

"I'm okay guys. Really." But unfortunately, he wasn't, as KO's sneezing made him grow even bigger.

"That's it! We're taking you to the doctor right now!" So with the help of Dendy, Enid rolled K.O. over to the hospital.

"Hey! That's my patient!" Rad tried pushing him in the other direction. "You can't take him to the doctor!"

"Don't be silly Rad!"

"He's mine!"

"K.O., you'll be better soon!"

"I'll save you!"

"I'm better guys! Really!" K.O. says.

But no matter how hard he tries, his friends were still arguing. They both pushed him in opposite directions at the same time and he ended up being launched into the sky.

"Now look what you've done Rad!" Enid exclaims.

"What I've done?" Rad argues. "Everything was fine until you showed up!"

"You should be arrested for impersonating a doctor!"

"Hey, I'm a good doctor! Right K.O.?"

No response.

"K.O.?"

At first they didn't notice, but K.O. was rolling down the hill into the plaza.

"I can't stop! Help me!"

At the same time, Mr Gar was busy sprucing up the bodega when K.O. began coming towards it.

"Mr Gar!"

"K.O.?" Mr Gar immediately ran out of the store as K.O. came closer. "Stop! K.O.! Stop!"

At the last second, K.O. stopped rolling right in front of the bodega. But just when everything seemed fine, K.O. let out the biggest sneeze of his life.

As soon as the dust clears, the entire plaza was affected by sudden 'explosion'. The stores, including the bodega were demolished, and K.O. had shrunk back to his normal size, but now it seemed that there was only one thing left to do.

* * *

Finally, K.O. had no choice but to be taken to the doctor. And that's exactly what his friends did.

In no time at all, K.O. was at the hospital with Rad, Enid, Carol and Dendy.

"Well little K.O., it seems you have the hero flu," the doctor observed. "Are you ready for your treatment?"

K.O. got worried. "You're not gonna make me read old magazines, are you?"

"No silly. You get the hero treatment. Oh sensei!"

Suddenly a lasso came out of a nearby door and pulled K.O. into the room.

Once inside, K.O. got back on his feet and began training combat style.

"Woo! Yeah! Woo!"

Then for a quick moment, he was getting ticked by a feather.

"Hahahaha. That tickles!"

Then he felt his stuffiness go away.

"I can smell again! Woo! Yeah!"

Then after his 'treatment' was over, he came out of the room back to his old self again. "I feel as good as new! I love the doctor!"

"Here's your lollipop."

Out of the door came a giant hand with a lollipop, as KO's mom gave him a wink.

Rad got a little jealous however. "A lollipop?" So he took out a little spray bottle and gave it a spritz before hiding it behind his back. "Hey doc, well I got the flu too."

"Oh yes doctor Radicles," the doctor says sarcastically. "We have a special treatment for you."

The lasso came out of the room and hauled Rad into it. However, this training montage was more intense than the last one.

"Hey wait!"

Including having a battle with cacti.

"Ouch! That hurts! Wait! This doesn't seem right!"

* * *

**There's my story **

**AND A HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY SPONGEBOB!**


End file.
